Various dispenser designs have been proposed for refrigeration appliances such as commercial or home refrigerators and/or freezers. In certain dispensers, ice cubes, hot water, and/or cold water can be provided to a user, often through a dispensing assembly in a front door. U.S. Patent App. Pub 2009/0249821 discloses a refrigeration appliance with one such dispensing device.
As refrigeration appliances have become more complex and feature rich, efforts have been made to optimize the functionality of such dispensing. Energy efficiency is a concern as well, as hot and cold water and ice all require a certain amount of energy to create and maintain. Cleanliness may also be important to address as some existing devices can be difficult to clean. Finally, some dispensers at times can provide a “dribble” of water after dispensing is done, for example comprised of left over liquid in a conduit downstream of a holding tank but upstream of a dispensing opening.
Accordingly, a multifunction dispenser that effectively and efficiently provides various products to a consumer in a user friendly fashion, addressing one or more problems of current devices or others, would be welcome.